


Either way, it's ok, you wake up with yourself

by ThatPilotGirl



Category: Pirates of the Caribbean (Movies)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-25
Updated: 2021-02-25
Packaged: 2021-03-16 00:36:18
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 196
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29692362
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ThatPilotGirl/pseuds/ThatPilotGirl
Summary: (Aka the many lovers of Elizabeth Swann)I own nothing
Kudos: 1





	Either way, it's ok, you wake up with yourself

Elizabeth wakes

Elizabeth wakes

Elizabeth wakes alone in her bed

Elizabeth wakes in will's

In Annamaria's

In Jack's

In James's

In Calypso's bed.

Elizabeth wakes alone in her bed, thighs aching and wet.

Elizabeth wakes

With the scent of JackCalypsoJamesAnnamariaWill

In her sheets.

Elizabeth wakes to the smell of the sea, the rocking of the ship, the light of dawn.

Elizabeth captains her ship, her army, her pirates. Elizabeth waits until there is no sun left in the sky.

Elizabeth wakes to an ache between her ship-muscled legs. She slides a hand down...down...down; she relieves the ache.

Elizabeth wakes alone. Elizabeth wakes with her breasts aching; they are tender and swollen to points. She runs her hands over tham, marveling at their sensitivity. Marveling at how her legs rub together, at how her core tightens. At how despite (because of?) the calluses on her palms, her skin feels about to burst when she runs her hands along the lines and planes of her own body.

Elizabeth

Elizabeth 

Elizabeth spreads her legs to a woman at Tortuga, who relieves-for a moment-that ache.

Elizabeth wakes up alone.

Elizabeth bathes naked in the sea, and is satisfied.


End file.
